


《[综主DC]格蕾西亚的穿越后遗症》第一卷

by Adi (Adi_Das)



Series: [综主DC]格蕾西亚系列 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Das/pseuds/Adi
Summary: “也许命运把我送到你面前，正如把你送到我面前。Maybe providence sent me to you just as it sent you to me.”——电影《星尘Stardust》第一卷：青梅格蕾x三少（网友版青梅竹马）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: [综主DC]格蕾西亚系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728052
Kudos: 2





	1. 引子：未知点

**Author's Note:**

> 一不小心脑洞越来越大的结果，我决定向美漫学习搞不同世界线不同cp（小鸟集邮）  
> DC时间线随便找自己喜欢的事件乱拼凑的，自high，大量魔改，不要认真，再问就是同人地球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉说了过分的话，我想不出别的办法能让你们点开邮件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我个人第一部看的桶相关的是动画版红头罩之下，那里设定是刺客联盟调换了尸体。  
> 后来我又翻了漫画，老爷把桶埋在哥谭公共墓地，省略众多理由，所以桶人挖坟出来了他也不知道。emmm，小声bb我觉得这种设定就是为了圆红头罩的出现啊，莫不是动画都觉得很不靠谱所以改了设定？

今天优秀的管家阿尔弗雷德正在日常检查着电子邮件，突然一个标题吸引了他的眼球，让他产生了一些不是很美妙的联想——our little BIRD has a SMILE ：）  
靠谱的全能管家再次确认了下电脑的防火墙，然后打开邮件，里面的内容却打破打破了他的镇定。

【很抱歉说了过分的话，我想不出别的办法能让你们点开邮件。】  
邮件的正文很简短，只有一句话。但是下面跟着的图片却让人惊讶。  
那是来自一个哥谭疗养院的档案，记录者处于植物人的状态。虽然被记录的名字是约翰·多伊，但照片中的长相却和韦恩家刚失去的孩子杰森·陶徳相同。

这也许是个糟糕的玩笑，老管家叹了口气，但无论如何，他们总要确认一下消息。  
他衷心地希望不要再对这个家庭造成更多伤害了。


	2. 第一章：起始点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许她是对的，她总是既幸运，又不幸。

####################

少女穿越的时候正在前往这个身体父母的葬礼的路上，莫名其妙地缩水到小孩，周围的气氛沉默、严肃、冰冷，她只能机械地跟着大人们走完了流程，不敢做出奇怪的举动。  
完全没有真实感。  
她的脚是踩在地面上吗？这是做梦吗？那又为什么是从未接触过的剧情？为什么会穿越？为什么是哥谭？为什么是她？太多的问题随着雨幕一起落下，她接过邻家婶婶递过来的黑伞，继续一言不发地撑开，低下头任由带着黑纱的帽子遮住周围的一切，仿佛这样就可以逃避现在的难题。 

她似乎运气不错，又似乎运气很差。格蕾西亚·肯尼迪是个来自哥谭上流大家族的女孩子，父母算是家族里的中层，小有资产，周围的邻居基本都沾亲带故。作为庞大家族中认真工作的齿轮，他们既重要又不重要。但介于父母车祸是在兢兢业业公干的路上，从亲戚说是怀念还不如说是鼓励家族工作积极性的悼词可以推测出来——大概家族并不介意养着她作为家族向心力的象征。  
所以她现在拥有了成年后才可以继承的足够家产，而坚决表达了想留在自己家的意愿之后，她得到了来自家族的每月零用钱，以及被指派来的沉默寡言女佣和司机——可能格蕾西亚也同她的父母一样，既重要又不重要。

#

比起周末去接受邻家族叔的关心，又或者去家族主宅作为展示品，格蕾西亚更喜欢去肯尼迪夫妇的墓地，这里很清净，更是她在这里的起点。  
在持续这样的做法一个月之后，她迎来了意料之外的访客。

穿着红绿黄这种夸张配色的少年出现在了眼前，是近期在哥谭开始活跃的英雄助手：“这位小小姐，在哥谭独自一人并不是值得推荐的举动。”  
——安全度其实尚可，专属司机在门口等她，而这个公墓里沉睡着的大半都是哥谭的达官显贵，再说作为袭击目标显然有更多更好的选择。  
格蕾西亚抬头看了他一眼并没有回应，他也不知道会不会尴尬地唠叨了一些安全问题，又开始隐晦地安慰她。  
——并不是这样，对陌生人她不可能有什么情感，她更想顺便探索下家族能给予她的自由度。  
哥谭的知更鸟自来熟地说了一大堆之后，后知后觉地开始了自我介绍：“也许我还没那么有名气，我是……”  
“罗宾。”大概出于穿越前桶粉罗宾粉的自我修养，她毫不犹豫地把少年略有犹豫的话语接了下来。  
——也许这样可以省下些尴尬的自我介绍。现在她面前的是一代罗宾，就是不知道是哪个版本的。  
“你知道我啊，这就好办了。”他似乎有些高兴，接着又转为平静，认真地转达间接引起她父母事故的恶人已经入狱的故事。  
——这是在对小孩子说些什么啊？一部分的她吐槽着说这么多你回去不会被老蝙蝠修理吗？另一部分的她分析着可能是因为这是罗宾还没什么经验的时期，加上同样失去父母的移情效应，导致他认为她也需要一个结果。  
其实如果可以定性为已经结束的意外，格蕾西亚并没有兴趣知道太多的后续。她干脆强硬地打断对方：“你的话太多了。”  
“健谈是我魅力的一部分。”第一任罗宾停顿了下，似乎才反应过来，也不知道算是惊喜还是惊讶，又或者是故作表演，“啊，你和我说话了。”  
格蕾西亚想翻白眼，这是她向他说的第二句话好吧，马上是第三句：“谢谢，我知道了，再见。”  
少年英雄犹豫了下，选择接下女孩的道别：“那好吧，格蕾西亚你如果心里有什么压力要记得向周围人倾诉哦。”  
格蕾西亚朝他挥挥手，内心满不在乎：我信你蝙蝠家个鬼。

她注视着罗宾离开的背影，忍不住开始发散思维——“健谈是我魅力的一部分。”这句话似乎大少在《红头罩之下》动画里说过啊。  
不知道为什么格蕾西亚突然感觉有点悲伤，忍不住的眼泪止不住地开始落下。  
她看着眼前安静的墓碑，突然向着她在这个世界上也许最亲近的陌生人倾诉。  
“我可能回不去了。”

####################

6年后——

RobinIsBest：小r啊，你觉得有可能在哥谭匿名地向蝙蝠侠传递消息吗？  
Robin_is_the_best（小r）:不考虑高科技手段的话，也只有给戈登局长送匿名信？  
RobinIsBest：我觉得如果想匿名，就是希望越少人知道越好吧。  
RobinIsBest：比起正义感，我认为人们更注意自己的安全。但如果安全需求的一面是明哲保身，另一面就是想保护重要之人。

格蕾西亚正想再继续论述的时候，对话里马上跳出下一条——Robin_is_the_best（小r）:马斯洛需求层次理论。  
她正要说这个，小r就是这么的懂她。  
格蕾西亚是在哥谭罗宾应援论坛认识这个厉害的小伙伴的，当然官方论坛名字不是这个，是哥谭鸟类观察站。两个人现在都算管理层主要人物，因为名字太像，一般通称大R和小r。管理层大多是罗宾妈妈粉，姐姐粉，爱写小论文的罗宾真爱脑残粉比较少，经常上线时间重叠、黑客技术不错、还臭味相投的，也就他们两，不管什么严肃的话题，最后经常演变成了格蕾西亚吹第二任罗宾，对面吹第一任罗宾，然后两个人一起狂吹罗宾，大吹特吹，吹完一轮再交换一下，格蕾西亚吹第一任，对面吹第二任，气氛一片和谐美好。

格蕾西亚合理怀疑对面是个住布鲁德海文的小姐姐，可能比她年纪大一点点，不过同样还在上学，这也对的上加入论坛的时间是在夜翼开始单飞的时候。  
干起正事的时候非常认真负责，什么都懂，人美心善，不过下限有点迷。毕竟对面是会在她提出写超蝠布三角去混淆身份之争的时候点点点的人，但是又会帮她查拼写语法，认真地回复感想；吹夜翼的美臀似乎会有点害羞，但是吹夜翼就在业务范围之内，还会给她发偷拍的夜翼照片，构图优美——她的意思是照顾了她的兴趣爱好。  
总结起来就是，这实在是世间最棒的小姐姐。格蕾西亚一直想，如果她穿成了男人，绝对要娶她！

不过身份并不是什么问题，反正隔着网络，而论坛的第一准则就是不要探究义警的身份，也不要探究同伴的身份。虽然大家都猜测管理层里有韦恩科技部的大佬就是了。  
安全问题也还好，毕竟搞正联大佬真人同人的小站都活着，天塌下来高个子顶着，他们只是吹吹罗宾，又有什么错。

#

回过神来，分析已经跳到了——Robin_is_the_best（小r）:大R，你也知道这不现实。  
是啊，她也知道不太可能，就算拥有了值得信任的求援对象，在不能保证自身的情况下很少会有人选择损人利己，而真正到达切肤之痛的程度，大半是来不及了；更别提消息的真假可能带来的混乱。最后到底是求援还是陷阱，真的很难预料。  
这种不切实际的天方夜谭，她也只好意思和小r谈谈。  
但是她的真正需要面对的问题本质并不是这个。

格蕾西亚需要面对的问题可以概括为两个：一个是独立之后离开哥谭——这点她对自己的能力没有怀疑，唯一不确定的是家族那边的应对，但问题并没有迫在眉睫；而另一个就是记忆中二代罗宾们的故事——不论是家族之死，还是阿卡姆骑士，都不是什么让人幸福的故事。可能的世界线太多，小丑的脑洞太大，而她的能力太小。  
随着时间的推移，第二任罗宾在大众媒体中的风评逐渐下降——冲动、暴力、易怒。她似乎可以看见迫在眉睫的未来危机，却完全想不到任何办法。她无比清楚，无论是现在的罗宾，还是可能未来的红头罩都绝对不是一个坏人，他只是更像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，照亮受害者，伤害敌人，消耗自己。为什么要单纯把他和一代罗宾相比较呢？

到头来，她现在能做的只是提供发声的契机给那些下层被帮助过的老弱妇孺，希望这些感谢可以被传达。如果有幸可以被他阅读的话，能让他露出一丝微笑就足够了。  
又或者这些只能记录下他的存在，只是她徒劳无用的自我安慰。  
格蕾西亚有些难过地抱紧巨大的抱枕，把头陷在里面，把无声的道歉闷在抱枕里——对不起，她只是一个没用的胆小鬼。

####################

也许她是对的，她总是既幸运，又不幸。

哥谭的媒体或许会大肆报道布鲁西宝贝养子的死亡，但还没有无节操到泄露墓地的位置，幸又不幸的是，这正是肯尼迪夫妇沉睡的墓园——她习惯每月拜访一次的地方。  
但是格蕾西亚黑进墓园出口的摄像头并没有找到任何踪迹，抱着试运气的态度在自家墓碑前安装的摄像头也没有收获。  
这又是一次漫长而折磨人的等待，等待不知何时落下的结局，希望又或者绝望。  
终于就在她快自暴自弃地考虑要不要扮鬼吓守墓人逼供的时候，疗养院的档案那里出现了他要找的人，虽然被记录的名字不同，但是格蕾西亚清楚地认出来这就是她要寻找的植物人状态的杰森·陶徳。因为她习惯每周去黑一次那里的档案，这时入院时间才只有一周。

那下一步就是寄匿名信给韦恩庄园，然后跑路了吧。  
交给蝙蝠侠他一定能做到最好的处理，新的身份已经准备好，外地大学的录取已经拿到，只靠以前零用钱炒股的收益足够作为四年的花销，罗宾论坛也好好请假了，肯尼迪夫妇的遗产在她失踪后会自动归还家族。  
一切都准备就绪。  
经过这么久的准备、铺垫，她终于可以离开哥谭了。到这一刻格蕾西亚不知道她是兴奋、紧张，还是害怕，只觉得心不规则地跳得很快。

#

格蕾西亚踏出从哥谭开往波士顿的火车，轻装简行的她并不觉得疲倦，只觉得连空气都变得清新。  
正当她离开火车站，在马路边寻找出租车的时候，突然附近一辆小轿车偏离了既定路线向她冲过来，刺眼的远光灯照得她根本无法做出反应。

在被撞倒的一瞬间，她才终于反应过来。她是露出了什么破绽吗？还是这只是意外？  
格蕾西亚觉得自己的脚离开了地面，视野变成了蓝色的天空，身体似乎腾空了，又落在地面上。  
疼痛让大脑根本无法维持理智思考。如果能和小r姐姐好好告别就好了——在这个时刻她想到的居然是这个。  
自从一年前和小r姐姐讨论罗宾对于蝙蝠侠重要性的小论文之后。她最近似乎久一直很忙，还有外地研习，上线时间开始错开，无法即时交流。所以，她这次告别只是简单地留言表示要外出一段时间，有可能要搬家。昨天等到很晚也没有看见回复。  
一阵阵的剧痛袭来，她不由眼前一黑失去了意识。

#

醒来的时候眼前是惨白的天花板，鼻尖是消毒水的味道。格蕾西亚发现她的一条腿打上了石膏，不能动弹。她努力环顾四周，发现她似乎在医院的单人病房，而床边的椅子上坐着一个她无比熟悉的人，无血无泪家族利益至上的肯尼迪家族长，艾伦·肯尼迪。  
以及一个她推测出来的身份——猫头鹰法庭的一员。

深刻的恐惧立刻开始入侵她的思维，格蕾西亚觉得自己逐渐开始无法思考，如果可以任性，她只想抱头尖叫。  
但是她知道她不可以，理智告诉她唯一的解法只有冷静再冷静。

可是捧着着书的西装男人抬头看向她，说出的第一句话就是冰冷得让她绝望的话语：“你想离开哥谭了吗？”  
格蕾西亚再也无法忍受，脑内的理智直接崩塌，她尖声激烈地咒骂着：“当然！我讨厌哥谭！受诅咒的、绝望的、疯狂的哥谭！”她破罐子破摔，继续朝着不能惹的大人物毫无仪态地呐喊，“我在哥谭失去了所有东西！不离开我就无法重新开始！”  
“坏孩子需要惩罚。”男人不管她失礼的行为，合上手上的书籍，依旧古井无波，却让格蕾西亚遍体生寒，果然车祸是他搞的鬼。  
格蕾西亚只能目不转睛地紧紧盯着他，等待着最后的达摩克利斯之剑。  
艾伦·肯尼迪风度翩翩地走向房门，却又在最后一刻随意地回头：“那就如你所愿，永远不要再回来了，孩子。”  
看着他的背影，如获大赦的格蕾西亚在波士顿第一医院嚎啕大哭——对不起，谢谢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜你get虚假的善解人意人美心善全能小姐姐，无奖竞猜，这是谁。


	3. 第二章：转折点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “晚安，罗宾/格蕾西亚，祝你好运。”

RobinIsBest（大R）：要外出一段时间，可能要搬家＾ω＾ （4天之前）  
Robin_is_the_best：抱歉，才看见，一路顺风。 （3天之前）  
Robin_is_the_best：已经决定要搬家了吗？ （1天之前）  
Robin_is_the_best：大R，你最近怎么样？ （8小时之前）

####################

提莫西·德雷克加入哥谭鸟类观察站是在罗宾离开哥谭之后。英雄夜翼在布鲁德海文开始活跃的消息，虽然让他放下了忧心，也让身为罗宾粉的他日渐感到资源不足，罗宾果然是每个哥谭男孩的浪漫。  
他抱着广撒网的心态加入了这个哥谭罗宾应援论坛，然后打开了新世界的大门。

大约由于兢兢业业维持论坛日常运作的大部分是热情的女性，又或者是他对粉丝文化还不太了解，混入管理层之后他时常会面对一些问题发言。为了避免不合群，或者更糟糕得成为集火调戏的对象，他努力保持着对某些过激发言的淡定，自我解释着这就是粉丝圈文化。

虽然是有一些微不足道的缺点，但他也得到了想找到的东西——真情实感吹罗宾的小论文、罗宾同人图（画风写实正常的那部分），甚至还有管理层内部黑客技术的切磋、偶尔的网络环境净化。  
论坛似乎十分在意保护义警的私人身份，有时候甚至会组织放出一些言论当烟雾弹。关于这点他有私下询问管理层的大佬，这是对蝙蝠侠能力的不信任吗？对方很认真地回答，少有的正直：英雄在保护我们，我们也希望要保护英雄啊。

#

总体来说，论坛的活动对于他来说还是利大于弊。  
他甚至在其中找到了谈得来的好友，虽然有时候有点脑回路成谜就是了。他早该在大R想用超蝠布三角同人文去混淆身份之争的时候意识到的。  
有时候会突然黏糊糊地赞美他的优点，宣誓“我们要做一辈子的好朋友”；有时候会完全不问缘由认真地与他合作收集资料，任劳任怨得超过学校分配的队友，就是会少不了对内容的奇怪吐槽；有时候也会突然兴高采烈地自顾自贴上来，热情地表示要约定以后一起上大学。

女孩子间的友谊是这样的吗？这种感觉有些奇怪，提姆把这点归咎于对方把他当作了女性——也不知道是他融入集体融入得太好，还是大R脑回路真的很迷。  
不过他还是准备把对方的问题发言都记成小黑账，这些在成年后绝对能成为黑历史，准备在大学见面之后好好地嘲笑对方。

####################

疑似杰森消息的匿名邮件让韦恩庄园一片混乱。  
布鲁斯做完医学检查，做DNA鉴定，检查完墓地，检查街头监控，审讯完守墓人，审讯疗养院相关人员。蝙蝠侠非常繁忙。而迪克从布鲁德海文赶回来，因为没有第一时间通知他又和布鲁斯大吵一架。老管家用不赞同的眼神注视着混乱，干脆拍拍手竟自去照护状态不明的孩子了。

曾经发生过的事情不会毫无痕迹，情报一点点拼接起来。棺材是从内部破损的，原理未知地苏醒过来之后他依旧像个斗士一般徒手挖出了生路，然后被收容所收留。  
在科学侧的调查都完成了之后，蝙蝠侠又开始寻求魔法侧的辅助。提姆自觉在这件事件中有点尴尬，并没有选择参与更多的调查。他和芭芭拉独自揽下了一些哥谭不重要的小麻烦，比如寻找报信人。

#

随着消息得到验证，他们都觉得报信人并不存在恶意，可是蝙蝠侠这里并没有“我觉得”或者“我们觉得”，他需要事实和证据。新开的邮箱，毫无有用个人资料，顺着发信地址是被远程控制的公共图书馆电脑，再往下追就是庞大的电脑使用名单。  
“其实如果我们的报信人没有后续动作，被找出来的可能性不大。”提姆喝着黑咖啡，忍不住交流道。  
芭芭拉那边的动作也没停，“同意。等下，哇哦。”她把资料分享在两人的公共屏幕上，转过电脑椅，饶有兴致地观察男孩的反应，“格蕾西亚·肯尼迪，17岁，哥谭罗宾论坛的管理层之一，就是提姆你最熟悉的那个。”

大R？提姆有些惊讶。惊讶的并不是大R能猜出蝙蝠侠和罗宾的身份这一点。对蝙蝠家心存善意更是绝对和她对应的上。而这次报信手法那种做不到的地方就果断放弃这一点，和喜欢先道歉的言行，也和大R的日常吻合。  
但是格蕾西亚·肯尼迪？  
提姆对格蕾西亚有些许印象。哥谭学院高他两届的有名尖子生，还有数学竞赛的获奖照片，在被学校隔了几行陈列在迪克的获奖照片边上。在哥谭的无聊宴会中也曾有过交集，是个一举一动毫无过错，优雅知性的标准大家族小姐。  
也不对，他依稀回忆起来，某次宴会格蕾西亚一个人举着果汁，靠在窗台栏杆边遥望天空的模样，棕红色的长发末尾带着大波浪自然地落在白色的长裙上。借着里面宴会的灯光，女孩半边明亮半边阴影，和常见的宴会状态大小姐完全不同。

一个人会有这么多变吗？在当初一起完成了蝙蝠侠需要罗宾的小论文并间接得到鼓励成功自荐之后，提姆对大R是他的挚交这点毫无怀疑——不然谁会把偷拍的夜翼照片都分享给她。可是大R是格蕾西亚？就有点奇怪，像是完全不相交的两条线。  
但与此同时，一个相比这些胡思乱想更愚蠢的念头忍不住浮上他的脑海，如同新芽在春季萌发一般无法抗拒——同样面对第二任罗宾的失踪，他选择了成为第三任罗宾，而他的好友选择了继续寻找。

####################

提姆完全不想回忆在蝙蝠洞里，顶着蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神和芭芭拉一起为格蕾西亚做保证的艰难过程，更不想知道他们的聊天记录有没有正在被蝙蝠侠浏览。也许值得庆幸的是，由于格蕾西亚·肯尼迪一直身家清白，有迹可循，立场也是鲜明，可能还有直接证据不足的原因，布鲁斯暂时按下了对她的怀疑——至于别的原因，提姆拒绝思考，蝙蝠侠不是这样的人。  
虽然在哥谭查到的肯尼迪家族放出的消息天衣无缝，肯尼迪小姐在独自探寻母亲旧日回忆的路上遭遇车祸，现在波士顿第三医院疗养——其实这还是很符合格蕾西亚每月拜访墓园的行为模式。但是作为罗宾，作为了解好友的提姆，直觉有哪里不对劲。如果是肯尼迪小姐，只身乘坐铁路离开哥谭就足够成为拙劣的笑话；如果是他熟悉的大R，不会这么冲动行事，她总是很有计划，同样很有分寸。

在自己判断的驱使下，在对好友失联好几天的担忧下，提姆来到了波士顿。波士顿第三医院的基本情况他也调查过了，没有什么问题，亲戚和管家也有拜访和照顾，说不定大R只是受伤了，被管得比较严？他忍不住带入了下自己被阿福管得不能下床的状况。  
这时，手机上跳出来一条新短信。【你的小女朋友还藏得蛮深的。——from迪克】提姆无奈，他就知道，涉及到这种问题，迪克就是个迪克。  
他也许是在自找麻烦，提姆这么想着，还是按掉手机短信，换上罗宾的装备，准备今夜的拜访。

#

“晚安，格蕾西亚·肯尼迪。”罗宾错开管家的护理时间，躲过摄像头，灵巧地从窗户跃进少女的病房。  
眼前的少女最初有些惊讶，但她马上平静了下来，放下手头的书籍，他瞥了眼是《100篇优秀大学申请文书案例》。少女温和有礼地打了个招呼，就像是他知道的那个肯尼迪小姐一样：“晚安，哥谭的知更鸟，是什么风把你带来了这里？”  
提姆有点不习惯，干脆自我调侃了下：“看来我可以省略自我介绍了，”他一转话题，仔细研究着少女的表情，询问道：“那我就直接询问了，关于哥谭疗养院你知道些什么吗？”  
“我知道的你们应该都已经知道了。”格蕾西亚耸耸肩，依旧安然。也是，提姆心想着，以大R的理论，她没做什么亏心事，就不会怕蝙蝠侠和罗宾。  
“你知道这等于什么都没说，是吧？”罗宾对少女不想合作的态度有些无奈，他可不想白跑一趟。  
“如果你一定想知道一些细节的话，”女孩子声音拖长，歪着脑袋朝他露出了一个可爱笑容，“我只是因为巧合知道了些不能确定真假的消息，然后稍微探索了一下。”说着食指拇指比划出约一厘米的距离，挡在右眼前，大概想表示稍微的程度。  
很好，这算是直接承认了，这很大R，提姆表面依旧不为所动，假意抱怨道：“这可不算什么合格的解释。”  
“那么，罗宾是所有哥谭孩子的浪漫，这样可以吗？”格蕾西亚诚挚而认真地盯着他，标准的大R日常宣言，可是第一次实际听她软软的声音说出来，糟糕，他好像有点顶不住。  
提姆保持住罗宾的形象，感觉问不出什么有效信息，决定退一步：“好吧，感谢合作，希望这没给你带来什么麻烦。”  
“没什么，我只是做了些微不足道的事情，不必烦恼。”少女又恢复了温和的外表，好像她真的只做了什么小事，提姆无奈，明明都可以算是把蝙蝠洞炸翻了。

第三任罗宾悄然无声地从窗户离开病房。他没有漏过在他离开的瞬间，和之前那种完全不想扯上关系的态度不同，格蕾西亚小声地道别：“晚安，罗宾，祝你好运。”  
他穿梭在波士顿的夜色中，嘴角不由露出一丝微笑，对着这个新的城市同样小声回复了句：“晚安，格蕾西亚，祝你好运。”

#

RobinIsBest（大R）：小r，我给你说个冷笑话。  
RobinIsBest（大R）：从前有个人，她想离开家族自给自足，  
RobinIsBest（大R）：然后大家长气爆了，开车撞断了她的一条腿。  
RobinIsBest（大R）：再奇怪的小说也不会写这种结尾好吧？！！  
Robin_is_the_best：……大R，你还好吗？  
RobinIsBest（大R）：还好，在休息。  
RobinIsBest（大R）：才摸到新电脑，还好我有藏备份。  
Robin_is_the_best：如果你需要帮助的话，我随时都在。  
RobinIsBest（大R）：啊啊啊啊，你怎么这么好！  
RobinIsBest（大R）：但是现阶段还在受控制的范围内。  
RobinIsBest（大R）：我能自己处理。虽然需要非常冷静地处理。  
Robin_is_the_best：我相信你。只是希望你知道，我一直在这里。

实际的见面并没有得到什么有用的消息，唯一的进度大概是格蕾西亚和大R的形象开始微妙地重叠起来。好在网上的联络终于来了。看见熟悉的跳脱话语，提姆终于放下心来。哪怕从格蕾西亚的描述来说，他也判断不出这算是好消息，还是坏消息。  
也许他最初只是多心了，现在的格蕾西亚不需要罗宾的帮助。但是离开家族独立也不是什么可以一笔带过的小问题，而且从发生事故的角度来看，一定有什么超出了她的预期。现在，提姆有些烦恼，作为朋友，他希望可以让她少些麻烦，而不是躺在病床上独自一人苦恼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉是个魔改版三少，但是经历不同，选择也会有所不同是很正常的事情吧。这里用的三少起源是蝙蝠侠失去罗宾后有些失控，三少自荐成为罗宾理由，我比较喜欢这一版，用电脑黑了企鹅人钱的那版，我emmmm。家庭背景的话，用的家人同样是富人阶层，拥有着可观的产业，父母依旧漫步全球挖掘古文明中，但没吃便当（二设，懒得处理家庭关系了+放过罗宾的家人吧）。  
> 在蝙蝠洞的老爷对阿福感叹，现在的青少年真厉害，一个两个都掀我马甲。


	4. 第三章：重置点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实我觉得如果真的是那个小r姐姐，跑过来追求我的话，我是可以的。

终于要放暑假了，格蕾西亚回家踢飞鞋子，直接扑进沙发，把头闷在粉色的大兔子抱枕里。为了符合家族那边放出来的关于母亲的解释，她其实算是推迟了一年入学计划，而所造成了连带蝴蝶效应简直让人头疼。大概唯一的好处是，格蕾西亚·肯尼迪优秀的履历比起制作的假身份让她获得了大学的奖学金。

想起两年前的混乱和家族的态度，格蕾西亚现在也依然有点摸不清头脑。说族长大人不生气吧，直接找人把自己撞进了医院，把假身份相关后续全部抹消，托他的福，她躺在病床上还要绞尽脑汁思考如何再重新写大学申请的个人陈述；如果说其中全然是恶意，倒也不尽然，被送来的管家依旧沉默寡言地工作，悄无声息地在她成年之后离开，安静得像个工具人，而本打算放弃的遗产也扣掉这几年的生活费被她完整地继承。

不知道是不是关心她，白色的长毛猫优雅地踱步走近，柔和地蹭着格蕾垂在沙发外的手。格蕾忍不住疯狂撸猫，顺毛摸完，又得寸进尺地顶着猫大爷的漂亮蓝眼睛逆毛摸，然后在喵声的威胁下若无其事地把毛顺回来。  
日常感叹自己的猫儿子真可爱的格蕾，此刻终于感觉自己又活过来了。她抽出背包里的笔记本电脑，盘腿坐在沙发上。恰好电脑上新跳出来一条信息——  
Robin_is_the_best（小r）:我在今年入学常春藤大学的新生里，来找我吧：）

“诶诶诶诶？”格蕾西亚超级惊讶地叫了出来。难道小r姐姐是比她小两岁吗？但是，能一起上大学真的是太好了！于是她兴奋地开始了打字，键盘按得噼啪作响。  
RobinIsBest：真的吗，太好了！  
RobinIsBest：挑战接受。我肯定能找到你的！  
RobinIsBest：如果想住校外的话，我们以后可以一起合租。  
Robin_is_the_best（小r）:等你找到我再做决定吧：）  
格蕾西亚盯着对话结尾的表情符号，直觉有哪里不对，她是不是忘记了什么？但是家里的猫儿子乖巧地坐在食盆前开始了叫唤。嗯，肯定不是什么重要的事情，大概是表情符号太古板了，这么想着，格蕾西亚愉快地哼着小曲去加猫粮了。

####################

格蕾西亚疲倦地抱着大抱枕等待从Facebook上爬取的所有新生资料，决心再来次地毯式搜索。  
她试过参加新生聚会，可惜这对她平庸的社交水平还是有点太困难了，格蕾西亚觉得自己只是在疯狂尬聊，简直用完了她一年份的表情。可是重点是——没有结果，她试着和所有布鲁德海文还有哥谭来的姑娘们套近乎，可是她们给她的感觉都不像她家人美心善十项全能的小r姐姐，反而听了一耳朵韦恩家少爷的八卦。  
第三任罗宾居然舍得离开哥谭来到外地上大学，格蕾西亚不知道有没有自己造成的蝴蝶效应在里面。在侦探漫画中三少也收到过常青藤大学的录取，不过假死事件过后，她总觉得大概最后没去成。在这边能如他期待得成功也蛮好的。这位现在还是她犯罪心理学课上的同学，鉴于自己大概掉马了，格蕾合理怀疑红罗宾参加这种对他而言的水课，还特意坐她旁边是为将来逃课找她借笔记借作业做准备。

随着电脑跳出了结果，格蕾西亚结束了胡思乱想，再次投入调查之中。  
她又重点查了遍所有和哥谭有关的新生姑娘们。只觉得她当初的自信在一点点崩塌。她要认输了，难道说她真的认不出来？这点她不信，这么多年的好基友不是白当的。那难道是小r故意为难她？也不对，这不是乐趣所在啊。  
格蕾西亚回想起之前对话里小r的：）表情符号，突然觉得背后一阵阵发凉，难道我之前一不小心得罪了她？格蕾摇摇头努力摆脱不好的联想，不要这么悲观啊，她努力给自己打气，一定只是有什么条件错了。  
突然灵光一闪，格蕾西亚想到了一个荒谬的假设——如果小r不是女孩子呢？  
一瞬间的激动过后，格蕾越想背后越发凉，一旦排除了性别因素，一个名字瞬间浮现在她的心头。

#

格蕾西亚最近泡图书馆总能在附近找到熟悉的身影——韦恩家三少爷、第三任罗宾提姆·德雷克。今天他穿的是白衬衫配蓝色v领毛衣背心，和昨天一样帅气。啊，重点不对，格蕾烦恼地摊在桌子上双手抱头，重点是从这几天的观察、分析和实践来说，她越发觉得这位就是她家小r。遣词用句也像，超全的知识面也像，讨论时贴心地查漏补缺也像，当然传说中记仇的个性更像。  
一部分的她想把头埋起来逃避现实，另一部分的她不想再忍耐这七上八下的混乱心情。下定决心跳过更多的试探的那部分赢了。格蕾干脆坐到提姆旁边的位置上，努力平复快跳出胸膛的心脏，努力装作若无其事地询问：“小r，你最近有这么闲吗？你的夜班呢？”  
“大学期间回归正常生活才能最有效利用。”青年没有否认她的称呼，一如既往地认真回复，言语间的熟悉感一瞬间让格蕾觉得她周围一片空白，她不是在充满了陌生人的图书馆，而是置身在只有他们两人的具象化网上聊天室。提姆侧过身自然地与她对视着，用理所当然的态度补充道，“再说，这不是我们约定好的吗？”

约定，什么约定？格蕾一瞬间有些迷茫，她努力回想，随着记忆的挖掘，一串串以往的问题发言划过她的脑海。  
【我们要做一辈子的好朋友。】  
【小r这么贤惠，我要是男人一定娶你。】  
【小r姐姐人美心善 ，多才多艺，我最喜欢你了。】  
【小r，小r，我们以后上同一所大学怎么样，我一定可以认出你！】  
我选择死亡，世界再见——此刻，格蕾西亚心中羞耻得只有这一个想法。

她要怎么解释和小姐姐说骚话并不是真正的说骚话，就好像红头罩和男反派调情并不是真正的调情？格蕾西亚想解释又觉得果然都是自己的问题，无措之下又注意到青年正准备拉远距离，来不及思考，她本能地拽住青年的袖子末端，心虚地撇了眼他小声询问：“你生气了吗？”  
“没有。”提姆的表情无懈可击，但这快速而简短的回答仿佛没有经过任何思考让格蕾西亚越发不安。她咬下唇忍不住在心中腹诽，这要是没生气就怪了。  
她努力平复心情，扬起笑容：“无论如何，很高兴见到你。”回答她的是青年有礼而疏离的微笑和点头。明显这并不足以缓解目前尴尬的氛围。  
格蕾有些着急，直觉告诉她绝对不能让这场对话就这么冷场得结束，但绞尽脑汁也想不出什么办法。头脑发热之下她最熟悉的话题脱口而出：“你想去看我的猫吗？”  
一提到自家的猫，格蕾反而条件反射一般滔滔不绝起来，“白雪是世界上最可爱的猫，每次看见他漂亮的蓝眼睛我总觉得整个宇宙都在其中。”正说着她注意到青年也有着干净清澈的漂亮蓝眼睛，一瞬间平日里夸过了千万遍的话语有些卡壳。她又咬了下唇，脑内一片空白，原本滔滔不绝的垃圾话无措地顿住了。  
也不知道是不是她犯蠢的表现愉悦了他人，她看见青年露出一个仿佛春暖花开的笑容，“好啊。”

#  
事情是怎么发展到这种地步的？格蕾西亚有点懵逼。  
黑发蓝眼的美青年坐在她家的沙发上，旁边的单人沙发上还放着她没机会藏起来的幼稚粉红大兔子抱枕。她家白雪可能和她一样颜控，乖乖地躺在初次见面的客人旁边，随着提姆的抚摸发出舒服的呼噜呼噜的声音。这人是猫薄荷吗？为什么初次见面就在她家儿子那里好感这么高？  
在明媚的下午阳光照射下，一切仿佛都染上了柔和的金色，慵懒又和平。青年眉眼含笑，神色轻松，配上低垂的刘海看上去特别温顺，之前图书馆里的冷淡仿佛从未发生。  
格蕾西亚干脆放弃了思考，一定是因为猫猫太可爱的关系，撸猫使人快乐。反正她的黑历史能掀过去就行，为什么要追根究底呢。她拿出新买的马克杯泡上花草茶，准备好好招待老朋友。

再之后话题就慢慢从饮品爱好，升温到了独居的安全措施这种技术型问题，格蕾西亚也就遗忘了最初的生疏，进入了惯常的大R小r聊天模式。

####################

周一的午休，格蕾西亚忍不住撇了眼提姆的便当盒，每次她都很期待全能的管家先生又会在周末给离家求学的孩子打包什么食物。因为味道实在太好了，真的不是她馋，谁尝过谁知道。  
不知道是不是她表现得太明显，提姆自觉地把饭盒放在中间。格蕾西亚不好意思地吐了吐舌头，也把自己带的饭盒放在中间，变成两个人一起分享的状态。  
刚开始格蕾还有点尴尬，但尝了一口好友带的红酒炖牛肉就沉醉在美食之中，这甘香柔软的牛肉真是让人感到幸福。她由衷地赞叹道：“提姆，你能吃到阿尔弗雷德先生做的菜实在是太幸福了。”  
对面的大男孩反而习以为常的样子：“我觉得你手艺也不错啊。我可以回家问阿福可不可以分享菜谱。”  
“那真是太棒了，多谢。”格蕾西亚露出了幸福的微笑，顺嘴打趣道，“那顺便问一下，你可以考虑把你私藏的罗宾照片集和我分享一下吗？”  
“不，那是我女朋友才有的待遇。”提姆凑近了些，在她期待的目光中又拒绝得斩钉截铁。  
格蕾撇撇嘴，吐槽道：“我觉得你会把人吓走。”  
“那可不一定。”对面的大男孩笑得笃定。面对这意味深长地打量，格蕾西亚不由觉得自己的脸颊慢慢烧了起来，干脆岔开了话题。

#

格蕾思考了很久，依然觉得有点不知所措。一方面，她非常重视这份感情，友情也好，并不想承认的恋心萌发也罢，都是她非常重要的宝物；但另一方面，她实在不想把当红罗宾的女朋友放在人生计划里，特别当自己是个战五渣的情况下。

所以还是退回原来的位置比较好，明明理性这么判断着，她却在通讯里打下了这样的话——  
RobinIsBest：其实我觉得如果真的是那个小r姐姐，跑过来追求我的话，我是可以的。  
格蕾又想了想觉得不太妥当，刚想撤回，回复却已经跳了出来——  
Robin_is_the_best（小r）:……  
Robin_is_the_best（小r）:knock knock  
随着消息一同响起来的是窗户边真实的敲击声，格蕾西亚抬眼就看见红罗宾出现在自己的窗户前。

正在格蕾西亚起身前去开窗的时候，也不知道用了什么技巧，年轻的英雄就自己开窗进入了房间。耸肩做了个无辜的姿势后，他摆出一副乖巧的样子靠在窗边。  
格蕾西亚有点摸不到头绪，红罗宾也不解释，只是看着她。月光下的青年仿佛诱人的礼物。锋利的红色翅膀此刻一片片低垂着，仿佛同它的主人一般无害而好看。红色的多米诺面具阻挡不了帅气的面容，紧身衣完美地勾勒出精瘦有力的身材和优美的肌肉线条，而胸前交叉的背带又增添了几分禁欲的气味。  
格蕾西亚忍不住慢慢接近，直到走近到他的身前，直到一只手触碰上他的温热的脸颊，提姆依旧安静地注视着她，乖巧地、认真地、鼓励地。仿佛被蛊惑了一般，格蕾西亚踮起脚，闭着眼仰起头吻上了他柔软的唇。这只是最单纯基础的吻，但此刻她却沉迷于唇与唇之间的摩擦。感受到对方温柔的回应时，格蕾的另一只手不知不觉间已经揽上了青年的脖子。  
过了好一会儿，又或者没有多久，格蕾主动结束了这个吻。她退开一些以方便换气，却感到有力的手臂拦住了她的腰，她和提姆之间的距离依旧非常近，近得适合再一次接吻。她有点害羞地把视线从带着水光的唇移开，就听到大男孩带着笑意的声音：“其实红罗宾，你也是可以的。”  
格蕾西亚的感觉自己的脸瞬间烧了起来，她不自在地把脸埋在对方胸前，闷声闷气地承认：“你是对的。”  
“太棒了。”提姆的回答还在耳边，下一秒，格蕾就感觉自己双脚腾空，被兴奋的大男孩抱起来转圈圈。本能反应之下她忍不住把自己抱着对方脖子的手收得更紧了一点。  
被他的快乐所感染，格蕾西亚也不由得展开了大大的笑容。无论要面对怎样的未来，现在能够遇见你真是太好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉格蕾角度完全表达不出这两小学生谈恋爱的万分之一的可爱，毕竟这版格蕾傻白甜吉祥物。  
> 讲道理这两人认亲之后那个相处态度和谈恋爱没什么差别啊（闭嘴）再次无奖竞猜，三少背后的助攻有谁啊wwww


End file.
